


Fire & Ice retold

by sammichgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Wincest - Freeform, pre-season 10 inspo, robert frost poetry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 05:00:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5954533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammichgirl/pseuds/sammichgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Each brother would let the world destroy itself for the other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire & Ice retold

**Some say the world will end in fire,**

_He’s scorching, a ball of fire, blazing a path seeking his lost brother –_

_And the world can burn down around him_

**Some say in ice.**

_Brother demon’s heart is stone, twisted soul frozen solid.  Cool eyes, caring for nothing –_

_Save his own pleasure, the world be damned_

**From what I’ve tasted of desire**

_Mouths crashing, pink candy, soft plush – whiskey warm, cold with indifference_

_Biting, licking, tangled tongues resist the pull, break free, breathless brothers_

**I hold with those who favor fire.**

_Unstable inferno, impulsive, reactive, scorching – animalistic, instinctual – eating away the world in a flash_

**But if it had to perish twice,**

_Cage match, one-two punch, get up, try again, try again, try again_

**I think I know enough of hate**

**To say that for destruction ice**

**Is also great**

_Deliberate, cold rational thought, emotionless, glacial devastation – the world slowing, dying in cruel response_

**And would suffice.**

_Let the world melt and freeze, echo echo echo_

_The effect remains_

*******************************************************************************************

_(bolded poem[Fire and Ice](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.poetryfoundation.org%2Fpoem%2F173527&t=ZGQ5ZjIxN2FmNTFiODA0NDI4NDI2YTg0YzEzOGM2YTI1NDA5OWY2ZCxoZk05SldlRA%3D%3D) by Robert Frost)_

_(italicized poem is mine)_

**Author's Note:**

> Moving all my tumblr stories to an AO3 collection for safekeeping. These are older stories, beware. Mix of wincest, weecest, weechesters, J2 RPF, J2, AU, bits and pieces of other things.


End file.
